Bye Bye
by Random Under the Sun
Summary: Song Fic. It is May 2 and some people are remembering painful memories, but in the end it is celebration of the fallen "Today was the day that laughter fled from the Weasley family. It had taken a long time to find it again." COMPLETE


**Disclaimer: I own nothing since I am neither J.K. Rowling or Mariah Carey**

**Bye Bye**

_This is for my peoples who just lost somebody  
Your best friend, your baby, your man, or your lady  
Put your hand way up high  
We will never say bye (no, no, no)  
Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins  
This is for my peoples who lost their grandmothers  
Lift your head to the sky 'cause we will never say bye_

Harry Potter hated this day more than any other day. In many ways today was the day he should be most happy. Today was his niece's birthday. Today was the day the wizarding world was freed. Today was the day that his twenty year old god son proposed two years ago Victoire. But today was the day Teddy became an orphan. Today was the day that Lavender Brown lost her beauty and youth. Today was the day _  
_that the Creevey family was reduced by one. Today was the day that laughter fled from the Weasley family. It had taken a long time to find it again.

_As a child there were them times  
I didn't get it but you kept me in line  
I didn't know why you didn't show up sometimes  
On Sunday mornings, and I missed you  
But I'm glad we talked through  
All them grown folk things  
Separation brings_

Percy Weasley looked out his window. He had been a fool. He had been a pompous prat. He had been a child until May 2, 1997. He did not like to admit but he had been a child all along. His mother had always called him the mature, responsible one. He had been a child. A petulant child who had snuffed at Fred and George's antics. He had called them childish. He was wrong. Fred and George were trying hard to keep in his place. He had left them. He had abandoned his family to affiliate with someone he thought higher. Just like the child who leaves his little friends to play with bigger ones. He had reconciled with Fred and George, but it had been too late. A misbehaving child needs to be punished. His punishment was his brother's death. He had murdered his brother. Now he has to live with that. "Why me? Why _him_?" He whispers through his tears.

_  
You never let me know it  
You never let it show because  
You loved me and obviously  
There's so much more left to say  
If you were with me today face to face_

Dennis Creevey looked at the picture. His brother was smiling at the camera. He had his arm wrapped around the scrawny small version of himself in the picture. Dennis frowned. This was taken the day after the term had started. The day after Muggleborn laws had started coming into play. Collin had said, "Hey, don't worry about that crap. They won't even get near you with me here." Dennis had believed every word. Even though people were disappearing almost weekly, he had believed him. His brother had taken him with him us they retreated to the room of requirement. "Thank you," he says to the photo as he prepares to leave.

_I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on like  
"I wish I could talk to you for awhile"  
Miss you but I try not to cry  
As time goes by  
And soon as you reach a better place  
Still I'd give the world to see your face  
And I'm right here next to you  
But it's like you're gone too soon  
Now the hardest thing to do is say bye bye_

George Weasley hated this day. He knew that something better waited beyond death's door, but he hated it. The Weasley's had come so close to surviving the war, to _living_- really _living_- through the dark times. Fred had lit up so many faces. Their mother's as she waited her for her three children come home from the war. Their sister's as she waited for her loved one to kill the most evil wizard of all time. His own face when he worried about _everything_ alone. There is no longer any Fred and George. Only George. His son comes in the room. It is like seeing a replica of Fred. He leans over to hug his son as silent tears spill down his face.

_And you never got the chance to see how good I've done  
And you never got to see me back at number one  
I wish that you were here to celebrate together  
I wish that we could spend the holidays together_

Harry Potter walked around in his room. Pictures of all the Marauders lined the room. Sirius Black laughed from one of the pictures, and he held shrieking Lily close as she tried to get away. Remus and Dora were holding their newborn son smiling at Harry. James Potter was chasing Sirius around as he had stolen his glasses. All of them dead. The _immortal_ Marauders all dead before fifty. One betrayed by his friend, the other imprisoned for a crime he did not commit, one shunned from most of the wizarding world, one on the run for killing the other. What had _happened_? Then realization hit Harry hard. The only ones who had died knowing that he was truly happy were James and Lily Potter. Even then they expected him to die next. Sirius had seen him angry with the world's betrayal. Remus and Dora Lupin had left the earth in the middle of the final battle. Even Wormtail had seen him die as his best friend was getting tortured. No one had seen him happy again.

_I remember when you used to tuck me in at night  
With the Teddy Bear you gave to me that I held so tight  
I thought you were so strong  
You'd make it through whatever  
It's so hard to accept the fact you're gone forever_

Teddy Lupin had a single memory of his parents. He had no idea why he did, but he did. He remembered his dad laying him between him and his mum. They had placed a Teddy Bear by him as he drifted off to sleep. Teddy had felt so protected between them. Nothing could hurt them, and they would not let anything hurt _him. _Then suddenly he had no parents. All he had was the single memory to clutch on to. Of course he had Harry, Gran, and their stories. Yet it wasn't the same. He will never feel his mother's loving embrace or draw comfort from his father's courage. It was not fair that his parents had been ripped from him so young.

_I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on like  
"I wish I could talk to you for awhile"  
Miss you but I try not to cry  
As time goes by  
And soon as you reach a better place  
Still I'd give the world to see your face  
And I'm right here next to you  
But it's like you're gone too soon  
Now the hardest thing to do is say bye bye_

Sometimes Arthur Weasley would let himself pretend. Pretend that George didn't hurt every year on May 2 that Fred Weasley was playing a huge prank on them, and he would pop up any second. He knew that it would not happen anytime soon, but he pretended. He pretended not to see his grandson Fred Weasley be favored by Molly. He imagined that Teddy Lupin would go home to his parents rather than his godfather or grandmother. He dreamed that so many were alive today. He dreamt that Harry did not have to make a speech about death and gratitude. He wished that his family- everyone one of them: the Weasleys, the Potters, the Lupins, the Tonks, and Sirius Black- were alive. Then he would wake up.

_This is for my peoples who just lost somebody  
Your best friend, your baby, your man, or your lady  
Put your hand way up high  
We will never say bye (no, no, no)  
Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins  
This is for my peoples who lost their grandmothers  
Lift your head to the sky 'cause we will never say bye_

Every year it was the same. Ron Weasley would wake up and walk. He would walk across his garden and beyond the hill. Then he would get to his tree. Fred's tree. Ron would always lean down and kiss the rock. It was _the_ rock. The rock that bore Fred's name carved on the smooth side. It was where he went when he needed reassurance. It was there he would ponder for long hours how to ask Hermione to marry him. It was there that he had gone when he had found out Hermione was pregnant. It had passed along to his children. He had found Hugo there when he had run away. He had felt that for the son of two war heroes, he was nothing special. There he had understood his Rose when she wanted to be known for something other than her brains. When he asked why she went there she had said, "Uncle Fred gives great advice." Ron bowed his head and cried.

_I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on like  
"I wish I could talk to you for awhile"  
Miss you but I try not to cry_

Harry Potter's voice resonated in the great hall. "Every year we gather to honor the fallen. We are grateful for their sacrifice yet in our hearts we mourn for them. We wish that we can speak to them and hold them close…

_As time goes by  
And soon as you reach a better place  
Still I'd give the world to see your face_

"We know that where they are at peace in a better place. Still we mourn them and wish them close. We want to touch their face one last time or laugh with them or talk or sing or dance…

_And I'm right here next to you  
But it's like you're gone too soon  
Now the hardest thing to do is say bye bye_

"Because we all feel that they have left us too soon. Many us feel that now all we can do is bid our farewells… But this is _wrong._ The ones we love never truly leave us. They are always watching us. They are here." With that Patronus burst from almost every wand. A stag, two does, a dog, two wolves were among many as they cantered around. _The ones that we love never leave us_ was whispered through out the Great Hall from the silvery Patronuses.

_We will never say bye bye._

* * *

**AN: **So yea. tell me what you think. First one shot so yea. please r&r and no flames.


End file.
